Field of the Invention
The invention refers to an assembled media line comprising a media line, at least one first line connector and at least one first sheathing system, where the media line has a first end and a second end and where the at least one line connector is connected to one of the first and the second end of the media line and the at least one first sheathing system at least partially surrounds the media line, which media line is not dimensionally stable. The invention also refers to a contour shaping cap device comprising at least two parts which together build, at least in sections, a media line surrounding sheath for contour shaping the media line, where the at least two parts are generally bending resistant and have means for connecting them to one another.
Description of the Related Art
Assembled media lines comprising a pliable or flexible media line and at least one first line connector connected to the media line end are known in the prior art. It is also known to insert such pliable or flexible media lines within a vehicle where these media lines have to be positioned in a definite position. Therefore it is also known to prevent collisions in the installation space within the vehicle by fixing the media lines. Such fixing of the media lines is provided by stiff shaping the media lines and also by providing contour elements which are provided on the media lines. Such contour elements are especially disclosed in DE 20 2007 015 048 U1. However, problems arising from the prior art are loosening of the contour elements which move axially along the media lines. Any fixing of these contour elements requires the possibility of fixing them onto the media line which means that the media line should have a sufficient stiffness. Such stiffness shall prevent a compression of the media line when fixing the contour elements around such a pliable or flexible media line such as a hose. Therefore, an additional problem will arise from thin walled media lines where no reinforcement for the media lines is provided which thin walled media line may also be provided with a corrugated pipe surrounding the thin walled media line having a small air space between the corrugated pipe and the outside of the media line. Since there is normally no supporting element provided between the corrugated pipe and the media line inside the corrugated pipe such contour elements provided on the outside of the corrugated pipe might lead to destroying the corrugated pipe and especially also the media line inside the corrugated pipe.